Welcome to the Real World Izzy
by motimon
Summary: what happens when the matrix chooses IzzY? (just a little prototype to see if it's any good)
1. Default Chapter Title

Welcome to the real world, Izzy  
By motimon  


  
Yeah I took a little sabbatical from my Making the Band series, because I had this crazy idea for a new fic. Matrix Izzy! Just think, the cute computer whiz joining up with Neo, another cute computer whiz! I know you guys will love it! And if you don't I'll at least get a kick out of it.  
  
Disclaimer:   
O to digimon  
The joy of my life  
How I wish to own thee  
But alas, it's in strife!  
  
I do not own thee  
And there's no way I could  
I make no money  
Even though everyone knows I should (j/k)  
  
What this poem is saying is that I don't own digimon, nor do I make any profit from this fic.  
  
  
  
Koushiro sat at his computer, his eyes barely open. He'd been at this for 13 hours straight. He just couldn't seem to get it. He had been trying to find out what the matrix was, he had assumed it was something that was not too different from the Digiworld. He knew it had something to do with computers, but what, he did not know. He knew that someone out there had the answers, that someone, or persons, he was trying to contact.   
  
Morpheius, Neo, Trinity… all great hackers, he was sure one of them had the answers. But no way to contact them! The glow of the screen luminated his tired face. He would have to get some sleep, soon. He had school tomorrow. He was getting ready to sign off, when a message flashed across his screen. "I know where you are…. I know who you're looking for… I've got the answers…. Do you wish to know the secrets of the matrix… Izzy?" Up to that point, Koushiro wasn't worried about the message, but when the screen flashed his code name Izzy, it sent a prickle down his spine.  
  
"How do these people know who I am?" Koushiro asked aloud. And as if to respond to his question the computer flashed again. "We know everything about you… Izzy" It used his code name again! Koushiro quickly replayed the message in his brain. "do you wish to know the secrets of the matrix?"  
  
"What should I do?" Koushiro thought helplessly, then it occurred to him, he slowly typed in the word "yes".   
  
The response was only one word, but at last Koushiro would find out the meaning of the Matrix.  
  
"…. Good…."  
  
  
I know that was really short, but I don't know if I should continue it, I'll continue my other series, but should I continue Matrix Izzy? It would be much appreciative if you gave me your opinion. Well I gotta finish my Making the Band series, so later days.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Welcom to the Real World Izzy**  
bye motimon  


  
*grins* thanx so much for the reviews! I didn't think anyone would like it! I've been trying to lengthen my fics, but, I dunno, guess I'll have to try harder.  
  
Disclaimer: I own cd's, a cd player, a violin, drawing books, a website, and some crayons, however i do _not_ own digiomon, nor make any profit from this fic.  
  
Koushiro looked at the computer screen once more, just minutes ago messages were flashing across the screen. Messages about the Matrix. But the thing that set his hair on end was the fact, that the computer, someone knew his code name: Izzy.  
  
"I must be going crazy" Koushiro said to himself "How could anyone know my code name?" He forced himself to laugh, "I think I need to stay home from school tomorrow, I'll just tell mom I'm sick" he yawned "Guess I better turn off the computer."  
  
He reached out to turn off the computer, but another messaged flashed across the screen. It startled Koushiro so much that he stumbled backward over his chair.  
  
"go to school... Izzy... go to school..."  
  
Koushiro slowly picked himself up from the floor. And peered over his desk. "Go to school...." he mouthed to himself. "But why?" he asked the computer. No response. His curiosity pulling him over "I guess I'll have to go to school then." And with that, Koushiro went to sleep.  
  
-Next day-  
When Koushiro woke, he forgot all about the computer messages.  
"Koushiro!" his mother called "Hurry up! You'll be late for school! Hurry up and take a shower!"  
"Kay mom!"  
  
30 minutes later, Koushiro walked out of his room ready for school. "Ready Mom" he yelled.   
"Good, because the bus just pulled up!"  
"'Kay mom, bye, luv ya!"  
"I love you too! And remember, have fun!"  
"Sure" Koushiro yelled and rushed out the door.  
  
Koushiro walked onto the bus. He was used to seeing the normal bus driver with her graying-red hair, and the pudginess of her body. But today she was not here, in her place was a big black man, with a bald head, and a pair of really neat sunglass.  
  
"Hello" Koushiro said, always his polite self, "My name's Koushiro Izumi." After Koushiro said this he walked to the back of the bus. If he had stayed a bit longer in the front, he would have heard the bus driver say "I know" as he started the bus up again and drove toward the school.  
  
At school Koushiro met up with his friends before first bell.  
"Hey Koushiro!" yelled Yamato "How's it going?"  
"Everything's fine, how about you?"  
"It's good."  
"He Koushiro," said another friendly voice, it was Taichi, "Did you see the sub in math?"  
"No, why?"  
"She's totally hot, she must be at least 27" Taichi said (he was slightly drooling at this point)  
"Earth to Tai, Earth to Tai!" yelled Yamato, waving his hand in front of Tai's face to get his attention.  
"Oh, shut up!" said Tai, as he pushed Yamato's hand out of the way. "I have to leave for my locker early, cuz Mr. Sukai said he would give me a detention the next time I was tardy."  
"Oh" said Yamato, "later."  
"Later" said Tai.  
"Later" said Koushiro.  
  
"Man I don't know about you, but I can't wait til math today!" Yamato said excitedly.  
"Yamato," said Koushiro, "Have you forgetten what happend last term?"  
"Oh yeah," said Yama, "When he told us we had a hot new gym teacher, and it turned out to be a guy who had a really bad suntan."  
"Hmm..." murmured Koushiro "At least it was somewhat truthful, he was extrodinarilly warm." Yamato laughed.  
"That's true."  
  
BRIIIIIIING!!!!! The bell screamd.   
"We better get going to our lockers." said Koushiro.   
"Alright" and with that they both started walking down the hall, then upstairs until they reached their lockers, which were conviniently so close together.  
  
Koushiro turned his dial to the familiar code 6-16-27. His locker opened, it was unaturally neat. Yamato opened his and a book fell out and hit him in the head.  
"Ouch, stupid book," Yamato mutered. "Hey 'Shiro, what do we need for 1st period?"  
"Our math notebooks, and our homework"  
"What homework?"  
"The one assigned two days ago"  
"Oh crud"  
  
Yamato fell to the ground grabbed a pencil and started scribbling down answers. About two minutes later he looked up and smiled.  
"Hey 'Shiro, could you check my answers for me?"  
"Sure," Koushiro looked over the paper "Yeah everything's fine except for number 14"  
  
BRIIIIIING!!!!! "That's the second bell, we better hurry before the tardy bell"  
"Okay" Yamato said. And off they walked to room 156.  
  
AN: Okay I know that was really dry, but the next part will be juicier. Hopefully people will still be reading my fics. I woud've written more, but my hands are so sore. Plus I'm going to go pick up the new Harry Potter book I ordered. And incase you were wondering, I'm still doing my making the band series. Please review. Later days.  



End file.
